Don't Forget to Remember Me
by x-BeautifullyTragic-x
Summary: The New Directions' summer camping trip turns into a coach wreck which only few survive. Will an amnesia-struck Brittany ever remember Santana or will they have to start again? Will the gang ever get rescued? Brittana and other ships possible.


_'Just one more thing before you leave_  
><em><strong>Don't forget to remember me<strong>'_

* * *

><p><em>Santana<em>

I slump back on the rigid and itchy coach seat in a miserable gesture of acceptance of my current situation. Of all the ways I could be spending my valued summer vacation, this is the last thing I ever anticipated I would be willingly doing. Well, maybe not so willingly. I've been sitting for less than 5 minutes but the uncomfortable seat, lack of Brittany and foul aroma of sweat and poor people buzzing round are already making me feel nauseous. I close my eyes tight and try to recall why I ever agreed to this.

"It's important for us all to bond, Santana." Mr Schue had explained.

I'd done all the bonding with the Glee club that I was ever planning to do…

"It'll be like Summer camp, except without the fear of not being loved!" Rachel beamed.

I had spent the first 16 summers of my life forced into summer camp by my parents, the novelty wears off, trust me.

"We'll have fun San, I swear." Brittany smiled sweetly at me.

Ah, yes. That was why I had agreed to this, because if I hadn't said yes, I would have been away from my Brittany for 6 whole weeks. I seriously can't imagine not seeing Brittany for 6 days, let alone 6 weeks, so going is a no-brainer, even though I know there will be bugs, and dirt and stuff, stuff like a 12 hour coach journey, which would have been alright if Brittany hadn't just decided to betray her best friend and go and sit with Wheels at the back. I turn my head to glance at her, she's struggling with her seatbelt, a sleeping Artie is failing to help her and there is no way I'm getting up to do it. The only thing that was keeping me sane about this journey before was the thought of Brits next to me all night… us whispering and giggling into each others' ears until she would abruptly fall asleep on my shoulder, like she does, her bubblegum breath warming my neck until I was soothed to sleep myself… but no, I'm stuck sitting with Mr. Nobody, all alone on a wretched, malodorous old bus. There is nothing that could make this situation worse.

"Santana, is this seat taken?" I'm greeted by a toothy grin from a certain Ms Rachel Berry.

"Um, yes,. My good friend, Invisa-man, is sitting here. I'm afraid you'll have to take your Berry-butt elsewhere, Teeth." I motion for her to leave with my perfectly manicured hands, as if I'm shooing a fly away. I note that her eyes are actually quite bulbous and fly-like, if you squint.

"Well, I would, but if you had not noticed, this bus is rather small, and the number of seats left minus this one is less than one, zero, in fact." Rachel states, as she forcefully lands in the seat next to me, much to my dismay.

'_At least I have the window seat' _I thought, as I averted my gaze from Rachel's preppy and quite frankly sickening exterior to the window. Trees, houses and lots of darkness. Well, maybe it will get more interesting once we start moving. A click sounds all around the coach and the lights flicker on, causing my window view to morph into nothing but my reflection. I am just as beautiful as anything I was going to see outside, of course, but at least the view from the window would have been ever-changing, whereas my face will stay stuck on the same, glum (yet damn hot) expression for the next 12 hours of my life. I close my eyes and try to get to sleep, at least I won't be bored if I'm sleeping.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany<em>

I like buses. They're so long and straight, it's amazing how they turn round corners without bumping into things. I mean, I can't even drive a car round a corner without bumping into things, although Mom says that's because I've inherited her spatial awareness. I don't know what that is, but it sounds kind of bad, I hope I don't have to see a Doctor. Doctors are creepy, standing around examining people all day… it's wrong, they're wrong.

I'm on a bus right now, just sat down at the back with Artie. He's so lucky, he gets a special place at the back for his chair. I wanted to stay with him because I didn't want to leave him right at the back all on his own, but I think Santana is pissed at me now. I can tell because she keeps stretching up really high, twisting her head and looking back at me, and her face looks like she has a really, really yucky lemon in her mouth or something. She just did it again. Oh crap, she is real mad at me. I just tried smiling at her, and she didn't even do that thing where the corners of her mouth shake, when she's trying to be mad at me but I'm secretly forgiven. I guess it was me who persuaded her to come on this trip, but I don't understand why she's so depressed about it…

I'm totally psyched for the next few weeks. It's gonna be like, epic. All of us Glee kids camping together in the wilderness, singing round the campfire and playing fun games and stuff. I don't get why San doesn't want to go, it's like one big vacation for all of us. Like New York except without the stress of Nationals, well, without any stress at all.

The coach starts moving and I nearly fall off my seat where I'm not strapped in. I tried super hard to do it, I really did, but the metal bit was really tricky, I swear it wasn't the right shape for the hole, I tried it like every way round, but it just wouldn't go in. It would be so much easier if seat belts were magnetic or came with glue or something. I would have asked Artie, but he's already fast asleep, and I don't want to wake him because there's a line of drool coming out of his mouth, and Santana always said that means someone is having a nice dream.

I miss her-Santana. I hate it when we're not talking. I know it's only been, like, 10 minutes but I just hate the feeling of knowing she's mad at me. I know we always make up in the end, but it scares me that maybe we won't. I sigh and lean back into my seat, she hasn't looked back in a while so I guess she's probably trying to sleep to get away from everything, she does that. I might as well join her in dream land. I close my eyes and drift off.

* * *

><p><em>S<em>

When I woke up we were going fast, like _really_ fast. The lights were off too, so I could finally see outside, but all that was there was trees. And they were just smudges of trees where we were driving so fast, too fast, I swear. I look a bit more carefully out of the window. Are we even on a road? It doesn't look like it. Seriously, what the hell kind of crazy coach driver do we have? Some freaking mentalist that's trying to kill us all? Suddenly there's a loud zoom noise from the engines underneath us and Rachel wakes up with a start next to me, disgusting Berry mouth fluids being spat all over the seat in front of her.

"You did not just do that." I squeeze myself even further away from her, not that that was humanely possible.

"Oh, I feel coach sick." Rachel holds her mouth and leans forward. No, no, no, this can not be happening. That girl is sick enough on her own, she doesn't need to actually be sick as well, that's just too much sickness for one girl.

"If you're gonna be sick, you're gonna go somewhere else and do it!" I insist, undoing her seat belt and trying to nudge her away.

"I… I… I…" Rachel starts, but her sentence is interrupted when we're both sent flying backwards by the sheer force of the sudden acceleration of the coach.

"Holy crap, how fast are we going?" I exclaim. It seems like half the coach are asleep. I hastily take off my own belt and try to clamber over Rachel. Eventually I'm standing in the aisle of the coach, scanning for Mr Shue, so he can help me with my Rachel situation, or hopefully swap seats with me. I'm made jump by the coach driver, he suddenly yells

"Sit down you stupid kid!" He giggles like a mad man, like he was high on gas or something. "On second thought, stay standing up, your injuries will be way more funky that way!"

"What?" I screw up my face at this lunatic as I yell down the aisle to him. "And slow the hell down by the way! Do you want us all to be killed?"

"Maybe… that's exactly what I want."

What? WHAT? No way. No way did he just do that. I must be dreaming, having a nightmare… but it looks to me like this crazy old dude just opened the coach door and jumped out of it. No, that's just too crazy. This is definitely a dream. Yet for some reason, no matter how much I blink and pinch myself, I'm not waking up. So what do I do? Maybe I'll just wake up when we crash, right? But what if it's not a dream? What if the driver really did just jump out of the vehicle, leaving us hurtling through the wilderness at inexplicable speeds? I look around in panic, everyone is still sleeping except for me and Rachel. How they slept through my shouting, I don't know. I run to a sleeping Mr Schue and shake him violently, it's hard to keep my balance standing in the moving coach. I manage to splutter out the words to Mr Shue, I see everyone starting to wake up from the shouting and wind gusting through the door, leaves and dust and stuff hurting our eyes.

Mr Schue gets up, he runs to the front of the coach and sits in the drivers seat, but we're not slowing down, we just keep driving, I panic. There's nothing I can do. People are starting to wake up and realise. Screams, cries, hysteria. Oh my God, we're gonna crash, we're gonna die. We're gonna crash and die today and I didn't even want to come, I just wanted to spend summer with Britt, I just wanted to be with Brittany.

Brittany. She's safe at the back with Artie? Wait, is it safe at the back? Where is the safest place to be on a bus if it crashes? Oh God why am I thinking about Brittany? What about me? I'm standing in the aisle, I'm gonna die. I'm about to die. We're not slowing, I swear, we have to crash soon. There's going to be something that we're gonna hit. I'm so scared I can't even move, I can't even breathe… we're tipping... I… I…

* * *

><p>I like lots of reviews. Even if you just want to say hi ;D<p> 


End file.
